


Look to the Future

by minkhollow



Category: Bernard and the Genie
Genre: Gen, POV Character of Color, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to be home, but the problem is that Josephus has to keep telling himself that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).



> I wanted this to be something longer, but I wasn't satisfied with the rest; I may end up revisiting it as an NYR eventually. Thanks to the Super Last-Minute Beta.  
> I am not the BBC; I just borrowed out of love.

It's good to be home, but the problem is that Josephus has to keep telling himself that.

He _did_ miss things, and it _is_ good to have those bits of familiarity back, and he's - well, he's as sure as he can be that he settled things with the wizard to their mutual satisfaction. But now he misses things in _London_, and it's a lot harder to talk about what he misses when no one has the first idea what he means.

Well, Big J might, but he doesn't like to talk about things that haven't happened yet - even things that seem to be coming up a lot sooner than thick slice toasters and Barry White. Josephus tries to pass on Bernard's warning about Judas, but Big J only smiles a little and says, "There are some things that need to happen if you want to be able to go home."

"Home? But I already - wait, is this another one of those 'Kingdom of Heaven' things?"

Whatever it is, Big J doesn't explain it then, and Josephus never gets a chance to ask. The day before everyone's set to leave for Jerusalem for Passover, he gets into an argument with his fiancee. It starts with him saying the wrong thing - nothing unusual there, really - and ends with her throwing up her hands and saying, "I _wish_ you would just do... whatever it is that's going to make you happy."

By the time she's two words in, he knows he's in trouble - the last kind of trouble he was expecting, considering he tried that himself, several times, and nothing happened. But the prickly feeling that something's going to happen is there, regardless of his experiments to that end; apparently, the genie thing isn't as gone as he'd thought. Then she finishes, and he can no more help what happens next than he can help breathing.

Or help suggesting that Big J start that fish restaurant with the surplus loaves and fishes. It's one of those things.

He nearly falls over, when the itch of magic dies down and he's in London, of all places. It shouldn't be possible, and he had really been beginning to think it wasn't, short of asking Big J to step in - but that seemed like a bit too much to ask of a friend, whether he's the son of God or not.

If London's been handed to him, though, he's certainly not going to argue. Not when he's got a good friend to track down in one _bloody_ large city, anyway.

He can worry about what all this means later.


End file.
